etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cejatab
The Cejatab (SEH-juh-tahb) are one of the few known gas-based species. Unlike the Nkvunji, the Cejatab could more accurately be referred to as elementals, although this is still a misnomer. They are from an unspecified gas giant. Biology and abilities Cejatab are composed of a number of exotic gases and have the ability to condense and even solidify themselves for short periods of time (duration differs per individual). They often take the form of the species they interact with, but are otherwise just dense floating gas globules. They have a lifespan of undefined length. They cannot manipulate anything but the lightest physical objects unless they are at least in a strongly condensed form with a basic structure to support themselves and that which they are trying to manipulate. Subsistence Being a gas-based species, the Cejatab do not need to eat organic matter to survive. For the most part, they subsist on ambient energy around them. Thus, a group of Cejatab staying in a room long enough will cause the room to become cold. It is possible, however, for solid-form Cejatab to consume food (and most solids, for that matter) and convert them into energy for an added boost. Many of them do so for the purpose of sustaining their solid forms longer if they so desire. Mimicry Cejatab can easily take the shape of whatever they desire to, and they can mimic coloration and texture as well, but with greater difficulty and for shorter amounts of time. An average Cejatab can perfectly mimic the appearance of most common species for around three hours before it starts to strain their mental processes. However, they can train themselves to sustain such forms for days. They cannot mimic mass, though, unless they fill their hollowed condensed forms with an additional medium, such as water or sand. Visibility and spectrum Along with mimicry, Cejatab can adjust their atomic spectral signature to become invisible, besides simply dispersing as a faint haze. They can also do it in a manner that makes them only visible to certain individuals according to their brain's bioelectric signals. Thus, many reports of children or even adults having "imaginary friends" may indeed simply be instances of interaction with a mischievous or bored Cejatab. Speech and communication Just as they require solid hands to manipulate solid objects, they must manifest vocal cords or some other resonance mechanism in order to produce audible speech. They also possess a limited form of telepathy, enabling them to "speak" to anyone within 50 feet. They cannot use their telepathy for other means of mental effect. Vulnerability As expected, kinetic projectiles have little effect on them while in gaseous form. Their solid forms, however, can be shattered and thus results in harm, but the shattered pieces can simply revert back to gas and reform. This is very taxing on their mental processes, though, and repeated abuse can injure them to the point of being unable to sustain their solid forms, requiring them to retreat and rebuild their energy. Blasting them with sonic waves or an extremely powerful burst of air has the ability to, depending on magnitude, either cause them intense discomfort or disperse them beyond their ability to reform, leading to death. They can survive in most temperatures, though being above 700F tends to make them uncomfortable, and plasmatic temperatures can completely destroy them. OOC The gaseous form of this av can be made using any full-body alpha and a light-colored stationary smoke particle emitter, or a series of transparent irregular sculpties. For the solid form, any av can be used. Category:Species Category:Species with unknown homeworlds Category:Poly- and metamorphic sentient species Category:Gas-based sentient species